So Very Shy
by smolder
Summary: Kida smiles and closes the distance then, allowing their bodies to touch and he lets out a whimper, clutching her. "You want to get caught," she breathes her findings in his ear. "You want someone to see. That is why you always blush so bright."


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Atlantis is owned by Disney.  
Prompt: Kida/Milo, exhibitionism. The reason that Milo always gets so embarrassed when he gets caught even just looking adoringly at Kida is that the thought of being watched really turns him on.

* * *

It is nice to have time alone together, with no one vying for either of their attention - and a picnic lunch in an area of Atlantis that is secluded, largely because it is unexplored becomes ideal for them. She is lying on her back, gazing up at the clouds when Kida senses it - and smiles automatically.

Because Milo's stare feels like a physical thing, but when she glances to the side to catch him gazing at her adoringly, he blushes, and looks away quickly. Kida shakes her head and reaches out a hand to caress the pink that covers his cheeks, making his eyes return to her.

"Why do you do that?" she asks.

"What?" he responds and Kida is unsure if he is willfully being obtuse or truly does not know, so she explains.

"When you look at me your skin, it becomes red - I do not remember you term,"

"- blush -," he interjects.

"-and when I catch you staring, you turn away," she continues, not letting him change this into a linguistics conversation (yet again).

And the redness that had calmed down as they spoke becomes bright under her hand.

"There!" she says with a laugh.

"You're teasing me," he said pulling away, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Milo glanced back down at her- still sprawled out upon their blanket - and swallowd hard, looking away yet again. "And you'll tease me more if I told you why I blushed."

It clicks into place for her then - it is about sex, or at least having to do with it. Milo has been a wonderful husband and very giving in the bedroom, but often he has to be coaxed into new things, always so very shy about _both_ her body and his own.

Kida sits up silently, and crawls forward until she is right behind him, she cards her fingers through his hair soothingly, and when she speaks it it directly in his ear. "It is this - isn't it? Me, our closeness? You enjoy how little I wear, when I tease you, when I do this," she tilts her head a bit and runs her tongue slowly along his neck. Her hands slide from head, down his back and find a home working to un-tucking his shirt from his trousers.

"_Kida_," he breathes out, a panting sound of which she is very familiar. His hands are fisted in the blankets and it makes her grin even as her own become triumphant and find bare skin. "Someone might _see_," but the way he says it isn't quite right, it makes her pause a moment, and she decides to test this sudden idea that has sprung into her mind.

She pulls her away and slides her body around in front of him. With ease, she pushes her husband down flat until she is hovering over him on her hands and knees, all but straddling him, if only she made contact. The only resistance Milo tries to this is to tilt his head a bit and glance up along the stone walkway, but there is no real fear in this check for possible watchers. And when their eyes lock again his pupils are blown wide and his face thoroughly flushed.

Kida smiles and closes the distance then, allowing their bodies to touch and he lets out a whimper, clutching her. "You _want_ to get caught," she breathes her findings in his ear. "You _want_ someone to see. That is why you always blush so bright."

"What?" he looks up at her sharply. "No, of course not. I-"

"Really?" she stops him, with an undulation of her hips - and his breath leaves him. His eyes dart down to the way her splayed legs have shifted her skirts, so that a great deal of her naked thighs are bare to his gaze. Indeed, a great deal of her skin is often bare to his gaze - it is perhaps too easy to tease him, Kida sometimes thinks.

While he is distracted, she sits up a bit and begins to undress him - pulling at the sleeveless shirt a bit, it is yanked unceremoniously up his torso and over his head. But this motion shocks him back into his nervousness.

"Kida, _come on_," he whispers in a scandalized tone, crossing his arms over his own now naked chest. "Someone might see."

But she is not to be deterred - she is sure of the reaction she saw in her husband and quite pleased to encourage it. "Yes," she agrees sliding down his body, skin against skin, until her head comes to rest on his right hip. Kida grins at the warring nervousness and lust on his face because she knows which one will win.

"_Someone. Might. See. Us_," she purrs, lengthening the words, making the phrase a different creature all together than when he used it. Hers dripped with heat and promise. "Someone might see me do this," she rubbed her cheek against his cock, through his pants, watching his face carefully.

And she certainly did get a response - between her words and her actions - the gasping groan of her name before he hastily bit his lip, his hands scrabbled and grabbed at their blanket, twisting it in bunches. And she wouldn't have had to look up to notice a reaction either, his hips had moved fitfully under her before he had willfully halted the movement.

"What do you want, Milo?" she asks him, tilting her head up as if to see him better and her head still in it's precarious position presses against him again with the movement. Her hands move up to fiddle with his belt - Kida knows she is not necessarily playing _fair_ here but figures they will both get what they wish for out of this.

And it is a few moments later that she hears something.

"_Please_."

She looks up startled to meet lust glazed eyes - Kida had heard a word whispered but, done with the belt, her hands had been busy running firmly along his clothed thighs. And the poor plea had been rather caught up in another moan.

"What?" she asks.

"Please, Kida. _Please_," his face is still flaming red but the words were unmistakeable and she is not so cruel as to make him continue to beg.

"Of course, Milo," she says gently and standing she unwraps her breast-band and skirts - it is quick work before she is naked and proud in front of him, proud of her body, proud of the way he looks at her, of the way they are together. She wished to make him proud to, comfortable in himself, it is something Milo needs.

When she returns to him on the blanket she is happy to see he has taken the time to get undressed the rest of the way as well. The boots had been discarded earlier, but his pants, undergarments and socks have been added to the pile off to the side.

He is on his back again when she kneels down and with her careful movements and the quick up and down of his chest she feels almost like a hunter stalking it's prey for a moment. The thought is dispelled when he sits up a bit and reaches out a hand to her and smiles at him - and allows him to pull her onto his lap - then they are back to being Milo and Kida again.

She shifts until she is straddling him again and then kisses him softly, gently, calmly - right before she slides him inside of her, swallowing his gasp of surprise. Enjoying both the feel of him and the look in his wide eyes, behind those round glasses, when they first connect.

Their bodies start to move together easily then, they know this dance. Milo has lain flat on his back again, and they have just started to speed up when she asks the question.

"What is it you were thinking about earlier today?"

It obviously takes him off guard, he probably thought the entire topic had been dropped. "What?" he asks.

But his first expression had not been confusion, he had been startled - yes. But, Kida knew this was not a matter of misunderstanding but reluctance.

She stopped the up and down slid that they had both been enjoying and sat atop him. Then, Kida instead shifted and ground herself against him with each word as she asked, "What. Made. You. Blush?"

At first she wondered if he wouldn't answer but than he started to talk and she immediately started to move again in reward.

"Up on the main dais," Milo breathes, "everyone- everyone gathered," his voice stutters a bit as they speed up. "everyone watching. You are on the throne - you look so amazing. I'm," and he stops then.

"What are you doing, Milo?" she asks.

When he doesn't answer she slows her pace, a clear warning, that still makes him whimper. But her voice, when she speaks, is just as laconic as the movements of her hips. "What are you doing, Milo?"

"You're on the throne -" he says haltingly, and, in the here and now, she immediately begins moving quicker again, "I've pushed up the bottom of you're ceremonial robes. I'm on the floor of the throne, my head between - between your legs..." he can't seem to say more.

"Ah," she says in understanding. "Am I wet, Milo?" she asks and he makes a confused noise beneath her. Leaning down, until they are pressed together, her breast brushing against his bare chest, she smirks wickedly. "In this fantasy, when you spread my legs apart am I wet? Am I dripping for you, my husband?" she asks and his breath hitches.

And then she pushes just a bit further. "Because I _would_ be. So _very_ wet, underneath those heavy Royal Robes. Thinking about you, thinking about what we could be doing while they watch..."

With a strangled sound he flips them and she laughs joyfully even as she locks her legs around his back. Their movements are all together frenzied after that, and when they find their completion it is sweaty and wonderful.

Afterwards as they lie together, he reaches out to trace the tatoo under her eye and asks worriedly, "I wasn't too rough - was I?"

"Not at all," she assures him and the little lines leave his forehead. "But next time I wear those formal robes I shall think about this," she promises.

"Kida!" Milo says flushing.

And she simply reaches out and touches that blush, her smile, just a _bit_ smug. "And so shall you," she says with absolute surety.


End file.
